Mine
by xX-LittleMissWriter-Xx
Summary: Song Fic to Taylor Swift's "Mine", MitchieXAlex for my twitter BFF NvrShoutNvr


_**You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
>Left a small town and never looked back<br>I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
>Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts<strong>_

Finals week was nearly over and almost 19 year old Alex Russo was nestled in a small coffee shop trying her best to get some last minute studying in. Her first year at NYU had gone off without a hitch…well, with the exception of her love life. Alex had met her girlfriend Casey their first week at school and they had dated for several months until Alex saw her with one of their class mates, making out with her at one of the local hang outs. Alex really thought Casey was the one, but after that, Alex wasn't sure if she still believed in true love, and even if she did believe in it, did she really want to bother with it if all she was going to do was end up heartbroken again? Alex's nose was buried deep in her textbook when she heard a sound like no other, an angelic laugh belonging to the barista who was bringing an elderly woman her drink and was obviously laughing at something the woman had said. Alex had never seen the girl before, but then again she had only been to this particular coffee shop a handful of times, so she assumed either she worked only part time, or she was a new employee. She looked about Alex's age and in Alex's mind she was one of the most gorgeous girls she had ever seen, her chocolate brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and she had a red T shirt on with the Coffee House's logo on it and a pair of Denim capris.

"Hey can I get you anything?" the barista asked as she came up to Alex's table. The barista, who Alex found out, was named Mitchie asked.

"No I'm good thanks." Alex replied with a smile. Mitchie smiled back at her and took a seat by Alex.

"Well can I get your name?" Mitchie asked with a playful smirk, looking over at the girl across from her that she had been eyeing since her shift started.

_**I say, "Can you believe it?"  
>As we're lyin' on the couch<br>The moment, I can see it  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now<strong>_

_**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<strong>_

4 months later both Mitchie and Alex were sitting on the couch in Mitchie's apartment, Alex rested comfortably between Mitchie's legs. After their run in at the coffee shop they began hanging out and about 2 weeks later Alex asked Mitchie out on an official date, and throughout the summer the girls found out so much about one another and knew fate had dealt them a good hand when he decided to make the two girls meet. Mitchie told Alex all about her past, how her dad had left her, her mother and older sister when she was only 4 years old and how she too had crap luck in the love department (although neither girl new they'd be each other's exception in due time) since her first girlfriend dumped her for another girl. Alex also shared things about her life with Mitchie but Alex usually let Mitchie talk since Mitchie had more to tell, and quite frankly Alex felt like it was more interesting than anything she had to say. By the time July had come to an end the girls were as close as could be and you were lucky if you could get them apart.

"Do we have to start school again tomorrow?" Mitchie asked as she played with her and Alex's intertwined fingers. It was the last day of summer vacation and the girls were starting up classes again the next day, sadly at two different schools so they weren't going to be able to see much of each other as much as they were used to.

"I like being with you and doing nothing a lot better."

" As much as I agree with you, yes we have to go back to school tomorrow, our parents would be pissed and I'm pretty sure would want their money back." Alex replied earning a giggle from her girlfriend.

"Fine I guess we'll go back then." Mitchie said resting her head on the top of Alex's, a comfortable silence surrounding them as the girls cuddled together and enjoyed their last night of freedom before their lives were taken over by homework, classes and exams once more.

_**Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place<br>You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes<strong>_

Shortly after Christmas Alex had asked Mitchie to move in with her. It was a big step for both girls but they knew that they were ready for it, and plus it wasn't like they weren't accustom to staying with one another. Both Alex and Mitchie had spent numerous nights at the others place, usually trading off every now and again, and even had some of each other's clothes laying around their respective apartments. Finally by mid-January Mitchie was fully moved in and the girls were more than ready to start the next stage of their relationship.

_**But we got bills to pay  
>We got nothin' figured out<br>When it was hard to take  
>Yes, yes<strong>_

_**This is what I thought about:**_

For the first few months that they lived together Alex and Mitchie tried to get a steady routine going on in the apartment but to no avail, something always had to be switched around, or pushed back a bit more due to someone's homework overload or Mitchie would be called into the coffee shop last minute to work for someone who for some reason couldn't work that day. And on top of that they also had the bills to pay which didn't bother them that much since there was two of them helping out but it was still a worry for the girls every now and again, Mitchie the biggest worrier over the money and getting everything paid on time.

_**Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<br>**_

Whenever times did get rough though, all either girl needed to remember was that fateful day they met and the summer that soon followed. The summer where they fell almost instantly for each other despite their mutual fear of falling in love with someone, the summer where both girls knew that they'd spend the rest of their lives together. As far as they were concerned, all they needed was each other, and that was enough.

_**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_

Both Alex and Mitchie remembered all too well the night at the beach, the lights of distant New York City reflecting beautifully on the water before them and the girls were laying on the blanket Mitchie had set out, she had insisted on planning their 2nd date and so far it was going off perfectly.

"Lex, look!" Mitchie exclaimed as a shooting star shot across the sky.

"Make a wish." Mitchie said just a few seconds after Mitchie closed her eyes to make her wish she felt a pair of soft lips fall upon hers. Mitchie was quick to kiss back and both girls wore goofy grins on their faces as they leaned in for yet another kiss, finally believing for the first time after heartache, that love could exist again.

**And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
>You said everything was slipping right out of our hands<br>I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street**

It was 2:30 in the morning and Mitchie and Alex's fight was still raging on. Mitchie, ever the worrier of the two, was worried one of their bills wouldn't be able to get paid in time but Alex was continually having to assure her that there was nothing to worry about and everything would be fine. This was one of many discussions over bills they had been having lately and Alex was getting slightly annoyed of it.

"Mitchie just relax, god you don't have to be so god damn stressed all the time, the bill's gunna get paid." Alex said in an exasperated tone.

"But Alex I do worry that's why I say something about it." Mitchie snapped.

"Well you don't have to freaking worry okay, god you get on my nerves sometimes." Alex said and as soon as those words left her mouth Mitchie's eyes filled with tears.

"Well if I get on your nerves so fucking much maybe I'll just go." Mitchie snapped.

_**Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known**_

"Fine! Go!" Alex nearly yelled and with tears pooling down her cheeks Mitchie snatched up her nearest jacket and raced out of the apartment. Finally realizing what had just occurred, Alex's once annoyed expression turned to one of concern and she too raced out the door, running after the girl she cared about more than life itself.

"Mitchie!" she called out once she saw the brunette walking out the doors of the apartment complex lobby.

"Mitchie stop." Alex pleaded and the other girl turned around, her face now stained with tears and Alex felt twenty times more guilty knowing she was the one who caused those tears.

"What?" Mitchie asked, venom in her voice even though her voice cracked a bit from wanting to cry.

"Babe I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that to you, I know that you're worried about the bills but trust me, we're going to be fine." Alex said as they sat down on the bench set outside the complex, Alex using the pad of her thumb to wipe away a stray tear from her girlfriend's eye.

**Then, you took me by surprise  
>You said, "I'll never leave you alone."<strong>

Twenty minutes later the girls we're back up in their apartment curled up in bed in each other's arms in bed. Their fight leaving them both physically and emotionally drained of energy. Mitchie held Alex in her arms tightly and Alex looked up at Mitchie.

"Mitch?" Alex asked, barely above a whisper.

"Mmhmm?" Mitchie replied.

"You wouldn't actually leave me would you?" Alex asked, her girlfriend's earlier threat of leaving still all too fresh in her brain. Mitchie looked down at her girlfriend and left a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"Never, baby." Mitchie assured her and soon both girls were fast asleep, holding onto each other as if life depended on it.

**You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine."<strong>

After that night, Mitchie and Alex vowed never to have another fight like that again. And when they felt like they were at their wits end, they remembered who was along for the ride with them, and how much they truly cared about one another. They remembered that night they shared their first kiss, and how every time they looked at each other, it was like falling for the other all over again. ****

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<strong>

**Do you believe it?  
>We're gonna make it now<br>And I can see it**

~3 years later~

"With this ring, I thee wed." Alex recited placing the ring on Mitchie's finger.

"Mitchie and Alex, by the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you partners in life, you may kiss the bride." The priest said and with that Mitchie leaned into Alex and connected their lips, applause coming from all of those present. The girls rushed out of the building and were pelted with rice as they made their way into the awaiting limo, grins never once leaving either girls face.

~2 years later~

"Blow out your candle honey." Mitchie smiled as she held up the video camera to the baby girl in the highchair. Alex placed the small cake that Mitchie had made in front of newly 1 year old Hayley and the baby inspected the cake suspiciously. Before she could burn herself on it Alex blew out the candle and everyone clapped, and while they did so Hayley wasted no time in digging her hands into the smash cake which everyone laughed at.

"Guess she's enjoying your cake." Alex laughed as she made her way over to Mitchie and gave her a kiss before leaning her head on Mitchie's shoulder. Both girls watched their daughter in amusement as she trashed her cake, all the while giggling and laughing without a care in the world. Neither girl believed they'd be in this position the first day they met, watching their baby girl smash into her first birthday cake, but they knew it was just fate dealing them another incredible hand.

****_**I can see it now**_

**So this was written for my twitter BFF NvrShoutNvr since she won a fic written just for her and she wanted to be killed by Demi/Selena fluff, hope this was fluffy enough for ya twitter BFF =)**


End file.
